


Amorous in the Accordo

by CyanideCherub



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fucking, Post Battle Smut, post leviathan, romance declartions, sweet nothings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideCherub/pseuds/CyanideCherub
Summary: The battle for Altissia was a disaster. Noctis is unconscious, Iggy is down and Gladio isn't taking it well. Prompto? He's losing his mind, she should have been back by now. He should be out there looking for her?A post-battle romp will take the edge off everything, right?A 5k+ of thoughts, feelings, and smut between Prompto and an OC
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Amorous in the Accordo

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this really dumb, self-indulgent idea. What if the FFXV gods had half-human kids? And through the years those halflings would have kids with other halflings. Thus my girl was born. 
> 
> This is set during the contract for the Leviathan and the battle of Altissia.

Everything fell apart at once. She felt it in her heart. The Empire retreated but their work wasn't done. She didn't know how, but. the Oracle was gone. A piece of her heart had been ripped out of her chest, leaving her crippled and empty. Altissia was broken and she had failed. She cried out, calling for the full extent of herself and screamed as a tower of ice arose from the murky waters of the Accordo, piercing the sky. She commanded it forward, demanding it take as many of the ships and dreadnoughts as it could; the sounds of creaking ice, roaring waves, and screeching metal bathed her ears in a cacophony of destruction. Still, the grief was unbearable and all-consuming, turning into a fierce, supernatural rage. She fought and fought for the broken city until the Empire was just out of her reach, and her magic could do no more. She was drained; she felt shame and defeat on her skin. The battle was hard-fought and if the floating city had won, it hadn't felt like it.

The Hydrean and Titan faded in a bath of white light that dashed towards the altar, where, from her perch in the sky, she saw two figures splayed against its floor. The covenant was fulfilled for all it's worth. It felt hollow. Was all of the loss really worth this?

Obsidian fell. She hadn't the energy to save herself. Dropping like a stone in a pond. She felt remorse. She should have done more. If she had been more powerful. Quicker. Stronger. Surer of herself. Then maybe the beautiful towers and trails of the city would still be standing. Maybe she would have met Luna? She could have dressed up for their wedding. Cried as they bound themselves to one another and one day wished for it herself. She could see an alternate path for her, for them all, filled with wonder and joy. If only she'd been better. The fall stopped, suddenly. A cool presence held her, a soft melancholy washed over her, taking away the feelings of unbridled guilt, for the time being.

“ _Not today my child. You have a purpose still, you must protect the King of Kings_.” A soft voice carried her on. It was familiar and felt like home.

She whispered solemn apologies, even though she felt her words would not salvage her. The soft savior felt the earnest nature of the girl in her soul. Their grief combined, tangled, and the savior cried with her.

Prompto was watching the medic look over Noct with unwavering dedication when a soldier bound into the room and called for him. He was worried out of his mind. Noct was unconscious. Iggy was down and he and Gladio barely made it through to the Altar alive. His body begged for him to collapse, but he had to be strong. Keep going. For Noct. Obsidian was still missing too. She was supposed to meet them back up after the evacuation but it all went wrong – the Empire had gone full scale trying to take down the convent between Noct and the Leviathan. The city was ruined. He watched as the world went black and the oceans crawled skyward. Prompto stood in awe as the scared armies of the Accordo fought to protect their home from invaders and gods. He watched as Obsidian darted across the city atop a wave – furious, righteous and divine. Her magic on par with the Leviathan herself, taking out dreadnoughts and mechs in all directions. Then he lost track of her; everything went to shit and he had a desperate decision to make. He chose Noctis. It was chewing him up but he knew she could take care of herself. At least that's what he'd been telling himself for the past ten hours. But she still hadn't come back and the guilt of not going out to search for her was chewing him up. They'd sent a small search party a few hours ago but the Minister promised nothing, her citizens' lives had come first.

He was sat nervously by Noctis' bed, watching the unconscious Prince writhe in his sleep. Did he know? About Luna – about what had happened to her? His hand reached for Noct's, taking his warm fingers in his own shaking hands.

“I'm so sorry, Noct.” his voice trembled. “We should have been better prepared.”

A soldier came into the room and cleared his throat. Prompto barely registered it. He was so wrapped up in the grief and shame, it was consuming him. How could he have been so fucking useless? Gods. Fuck. An impatient stamp forced his head towards the open door.

“The Minister requires your presence in the foyer,” the soldier demanded, he looked tired, perturbed.

Prompto placed Noct's hand back on the bed and pointed to himself. “Me?”

The man scrunched his face and rolled his eyes, these were the dumb kids that brought the Empire here? “You are the only one in your party available. Besides it's you she's asked for.”

“The Minister asked for me?” Prompto asked again, beginning to feel a bit stupid but wanting to make sure he heard the guy right.

“No,” he replied firmly. “The Minister did not ask for you, the Oracle's Lady in waiting did. So on your feet and let's move. The messenger and your companion are making the men uncomfortable.”

He leaped to his feet, heart in mouth, adrenaline pulsing through his body. She was okay? She was alive? Holy fuck. The soldier moved and Prompto followed quickly. Obsidian was alive, he wanted to cry. He wanted to ask a million and one questions. But something burned at the forefront of them all.

“What are you talking about? Making them uncomfortable?” Prompto queried, feet tapping in time to the man's boots as he navigated the halls of the Ministers building.

The tired soldier looked back and gave him an uneasy look. “We saw her attack a platoon of Nif's. Drag them under the waves. We're glad she's on your side but – we've never seen anything like it.”

“Pft! She's a big softie really. Besides she helped evac and protected civilians on the way to the evacuation zones,” he defended her. They didn't know her like he did, and if he couldn't protect her before, he'd protect her honour instead. “All she did was fight for you guys. Most of them wouldn't have got out without her.”

The guard scoffed at him.“Whatever you say, kid, I'm not messing with the divine. All I know is we'll be safer with you all gone.”

The comment knocked him sideways and he kept his mouth shut after that. He followed the man to the lobby of the building where it used to be a way to greet guests and dignitaries. Now it was an impromptu hospital and HQ of relief. Minister Camelia stood calmly before Gentiana. Lunafreya's lady in waiting. Though Prompto supposed she could be stood calm as she had the Messenger encircled with troops and guns aimed directly at her. As Prompto was brought closer he could see Umbra sat patiently by Gentiana's feet, protective but unconcerned with the gun's and the scowling faces that held them.

“I've brought one of the King's retinue, Ma'am,” the soldier announced their arrival.

The older woman cast a cautionary look at Prompto, it made him feel about six inches tall. “Thank you, return to your post,” the man that led him here nodded and escaped quickly. Camelia turned her attentions to Prompto, he gulped audibly as her sharp eyes pinned him down. “Crowns guard, I believe this is one of yours?” She addressed him with disdain and motioned to Gentiana, and more specifically who she held in her arms.

Obsidian rested in the messenger's arms. Different from the last time he saw her, Divine powers worn off. Long, flowing white hair covered a naked body but her face was the same. Excluding the frozen tear stains that graced her cheeks and did he mention, naked? Where had her clothes gone to? Or even the racy Shiva inspired negligée she'd been sporting during the siege? Moving his thoughts away from his dick, Prompto swept over the rest of her. Despite being unconscious in the High Messenger's arms, she looked unscathed. Which he found incredible, considering the rest of them we're all sporting some kind of injury. He had a few broken ribs, lacerations, scrapes and a broken toe from falling debris. Even Noctis showed signs of battle. Prompto was relieved, though it didn't help the guilt that clung to him. He was so sorry, he should have helped her as soon as he got Noct to the altar, but - Gentiana smiled at him and opened those deep and observant eyes.

“ _Come forward, hand of the king of kings. This little one requires your attention_.” Her voice was like silk, strands wove into his ears and he couldn't help but follow it. Prompto stepped forward, edging his way through the troop of soldiers before the messenger. She offered Obsidian to him though she was no heavier than a bag of sugar. Effortlessly Gentiana passed her over. Prompto felt himself wrapped in a blanket of snow. The air around her was so cold – the Minister shivered in response. Obsidian grumbled and buried into his skin, he was so grateful to have her back. “ _Take care of her, she has seen much peril these past few hours. Her recovery may take time – as will it for you all._ ”

He was captivated by her, but he saw a sadness in those expressive eyes. “L-lady Gentiana?” She acknowledged him. “I'm sorry – for your loss. Lunafreya is an extraordinary person. She'll be missed.” Prompto caught a momentary blip in the composure of the messenger. A pang of grief and sorrow rolled over her graceful features. Umbra whined in response and nuzzled his nose into the pleats of her jacket.

Soft fingers touched the heat in his cheek and he saw gratitude on the Messenger's face. “ _You would have made a wonderful friend to the Oracle, Prompto Argentum, of that I am certain._ ”

Minister Camelia cleared her throat and Prompto turned round with Obsidian in his arms, keeping her close to his chest as guns stayed trained on them. “This is touching, but you need to return to your quarters with your companion, Crowns guard. Her presence makes my troops and remaining citizens uneasy, myself included. Go back to your King and rest. I want you all out of my city within the week.”

Umbra stood and snarled. Gentiana petted the dog on the head and gravitated to the Minister. To Prompto the messenger suddenly seemed twenty feet taller and more menacing than he'd ever seen before.“ _The ignorant should stand silent in that which they are not capable of understanding. This woman that makes you uneasy saved your citizens and took a great part in dismantling the hold the scourge had on your city. Be grateful the divine sees you worth saving, Camelia Claustra.”_

The room ran cold, and Gentiana commanded everyone within it. Her powerful and composed demeanor made every man and woman bow their heads. How quickly men forgot themselves before the divine, it was funny how these tiny beings caused so much trouble. Camelia backed down against the Messenger, ushering her men back to their posts. The hardened politician scowled at Prompto. “She stays in the room until I say otherwise, food, clothes, and medical supplies will be sent to you – understood?”

He nodded, taking a step back from the stuffy Minister, thankful for Gentiana's intervention. The Messenger gave him a delicate smile. “ _Please deliver Umbra to his master, he misses him terribly. These hours have been hard for him, his soul is torn asunder,”_ that meant Pryna must have gone too, how awful. He could feel his eyes watering all over again at the thought. “ _Save your energy for her, Prompto Argentum. She will need your devotion and piety in the coming months, as much as your King will. Give her the tenderness she requires to go on to fulfill her duties. In you, I trust this.”_

Prompto looked at her sleeping face, emotion welling as he thought how close they were to losing everything. “How do I – ” he looked up to find her gone. “C'mon boy. Let's go take you to Noctis, he could probably do with a friend or two right about now.” Umbra barked in agreement and walked close to his heel, giving Prompto the confidence he needed to walk tall with his back to Minister Camelia's troops.

Soft plush sheets and soft breathing awoke her from a fitful sleep. Remnants of magic crackled against her skin like electricity, leaving her body feeling wired and tempered against the luxury of the bed she was in. Obsidian turned her head to see a crop of blonde hair and splatter of freckles curled up next to her on top of the sheets. She was relieved, overwhelmed and exhausted. Prompto stirred, awaking from his own disturbed slumber, he rubbed at tired eyes. Purple rings decorated the underside, giving away the hours he'd spent fretting over her.

He blinked a couple of times and then smiled. Soft, lop-sided and entirely for her. “Good morning,” he greeted her voice croaking as it warmed up.

Obsidian shuffled towards him, arms reaching over the covers for him. “Good morning,” she trembled. Fingers shaking as they met warm skin.

“How are ya' feelin'?” He asked as he shimmied up, resting on his elbow.

Cannon fire and screams rattled in her head. Blood and oil swam under her skin. The face of evil lurked behind her eyes. How did she feel? She answered by launching herself onto him, coiling her arms around his waist and burying her face into his chest. “I don't remember anything after the covenant. I felt her die and – I couldn't do anything. I couldn't get near. I – I – ”

He held her while she sobbed, patting down her long hair against her back, offering sweet reassurances.

“How did I get back to the Minister's building? I was out in the water the last thing I remember...”

“Lady Gentiana brought you – though I'm not sure where she found you. But, I'm glad she did. I was just about to go out for you when she arrived,” he planted a kiss on her brow and hoisted her higher up his body. “I'm sorry we couldn't help. With Noct down and Iggy disappeared we –”

“Wait – what happened to Ignis?”

He looked away and sighed, remembering the way his unconscious body lay, broken and coiled around Noctis. Protecting him even though he was beaten. “We're not sure. By the time me and Gladio found him, he was at the altar and all beaten up, like he'd been in a heck of a fight. He still won't talk about it.”

Obsidian wriggled against him. “I should heal him – I should get up and take a look at every one. The medics won't be able to do what I can.”

He grabbed her wrist. “Wait. You need to rest.”

She resisted. “I've rested enough. I feel fine.”

“Obi – you're also completely naked.”

She looked at her body and beyond the mass of white hair that fell over her shoulders, she hovered over him as naked as the day she was born. “How?”

Prompto let go of her wrist and watched as she wrapped a blanket around herself, a little bit disheartened he wouldn't get to see her curves just a little bit longer. “You came back to us like that. Super long hair, not a cut on you and a newbie nudist. Which is a shame because you were totally rocking lace and silver. But that's not all, your scars have gone. Like, all of them.”

She reached around her back and searched for the telltale jagged scars and the silky scar tissue but it was nowhere to be found. How strange.

“Plus, you have to stay here. Minister's orders. So I thought you might like some company. Gladio is with Ignis and Umbra hasn't left Noctis' side since last night. I'm a complete spare wheel,” he laughed with a sad smile. The whole thing was a thousand levels of fucked up. Noct was in a coma, Iggy had been through hell and back. Only the divine knew what happened. Lunafreya was dead. He couldn't believe it. After all this time he thought he would get to meet her, the sweet girl that had turned his life around. His first friend and the first person to believe in him.

“Prom, are you alright?” A cool touch shook his thoughts. “Are you hurt?” _Yeah, my heart. But it will take more than your magic to heal it._ “I'm sorry, about Luna. It must be hard for you. You knew her?”

He felt her magic circle in his veins. Gliding with sweet relief as it healed all of the nicks, tears, bruises, and bumps. Prompto sighed with ease as a broken rib popped back into place. It felt stronger somehow – flowed through his body like a thick syrup. He swears he could smell it too, like a freshwater stream on crisp winter's morning. He watched as her eyes shimmered in concentration, sparks of blue light coalesced in her corona's. She kinda reminded him of Lunafreya. Not the short temper and fierce ability to hold a grudge, but her kindness. Willingness to go out of her way, even for strangers. That kindness had brought her out here, she'd stuck with them through thick and thin, all the battles and hardship and persecution. It would be hard for her too.

“Yeah, but we'd never met. Dumb, right? Noct promised me I could meet her before the wedding, to say thank you, y'know? She was my first friend, and she helped me pluck up the confidence to become Noct's friend. I was just a nobody, but Lunafreya? She saw something more and I just wished she could know how much that meant,” he gritted his teeth, trying not to cry, sob catching in his throat. “I wanted her to live, and be happy with Noctis. I want -”

“I know,” she crooned, cradling him in her arms. “She sounds amazing. I'd have been delighted to meet anyone lucky enough to call themselves your friend.”

“Thanks,” his body shook against her and rubbed at his eyes with the palm of his hand. “I think you both would have gotten along. She's a lot like you. Super kind to everyone, even to the assholes that prolly don't deserve it. I got letters from her every couple of months. Congratulating me on getting into high school, the photography club, track, mine, and Noct's first fishing trip. Getting into the Crowns guard, she even managed to send me a new camera for this trip. After everything that was going on in her world and she took the time to send me a gift! She wanted to see everything I'd taken on the way here of me, Noct and the guys -”

She drew circles in the back of his thumb, urging him to keep talking. “That's adorable. So your camera is from her? No wonder you stick to it like garula glue. She sounds nothing like me, I'm not as kind as all that.”

His solemn face caught hers and corrected her. “Obi – you helped evacuate all of the citizens. You kept 'em safe against the Imperial army and the Hydrean. You came back to find us. Protect this city and Luna. Someone you've never met. You were amazing out there. As strong as Luna and Noct in your own right. You used the strength given to you for something greater than yourself, that's pretty kind to me.” Prompto gave her a smile that sizzled on her skin. “Not many people would spend five months of their life traveling with four idiots on a suicide mission.”

“I mean one suicide mission to another, it's hardly a stretch,” she looked at him in wonder. Finding solace in everything he was. His joy in the face of misery, his penchant towards helping those in need despite his own strife, the way he brightened up any room. He made her feel hope, in every way. She felt the same now as she had done nearly five months ago in that desert in Leide. “I love you, you big dummy.”

It slipped out. Reactionary. Fuck. He was looking at her weird. His mouth tightened, his jaw set and eyes went wide.

“Sorry. I guess I got caught up,” she fell over her words. She'd said it once, at the ranch. But neither had mentioned it again. Not in Lestallum, nor the long drive back to Caem or across the sea to the Accordo Islands. Obsidian hid behind her long hair, desperate to hide from her embarrassment and his calcine gaze.

He burst out laughing, hearty and delighted. He pulled her towards him needy and unrefined. “Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh. You just looked so cute right then.” She grumbled against his collarbone and he kissed her heated brow. “I didn't want to upset you. It's just after the Chocobo ranch – I didn't know if it was right to say. It was all heat of the moment stuff and, well, I thought maybe you just said it cos...”

“Because we were fucking at the time?”

He shivered at the word, catching a glimpse of a thigh between the sheets as she shifted her body. “Hey, you may have fucked. But I'm the master of making love,” tempestuous eyes called his bluff. “Maybe, just a _little, tiny, smidgen_ of fucking. It doesn't change the fact, and it scared the shit out of me that you kept quiet after.”

“ _My heart,_ ” she purred. “I guess we've left a lot unsaid since then. We were so focused on getting here _we_ took a back seat. I'm sorry if I made you feel like I was forgetting you. I didn't want the focus to be on us, that wouldn't be fair.”

“Well, it was supposed to be my best buddy's big day. Can't steal his thunder.” Prompto let out a sigh and reached under the sheet for her. “I've wanted you to call me that again for weeks. I – missed it.”

Obsidian shuddered in his wandering hands. “You're not embarrassed by it?”

“What? No! I get these warm fuzzies, like, everywhere,” he reveled in the pet name, he loved to be praised by her and calling him 'her heart'; it was the ultimate accolade. Almost made up for the years of neglect, the _need_ to be loved and the desire to be someone else.

“I can see that,” she motioned to his pitched pajama bottoms and ran a teasing finger over the top of it.

A switched flipped and awkward, anxious Prompto tapped out. In his a place a confident, tenacious and honestly to the six, sexy version took the reigns. It had been a stressful couple of days, he'd be lying if he said he wasn't pent up. He wanted her before the battle to ease his nerves, but they never got the chance, forgoing a few chaste kisses and the one make-out session to which they were rudely interrupted by Accordo soldiers. Then when she transformed in front of him, all silver, lace, skin, curves and oh _so_ very fucking blessed by divine will, he'd be lying if he said he didn't want to take her to one side to fuck her quickly before the evacuation started. Yeah, it was a crude thought, but give him anyone who hadn't got turned on by the thought of copulating with her at the time. Now was a good a time as any to get post-battle frustrations out of the way. It was also a great time to show her all of the built-up feelings he'd been trying to hard to hold back. Prompto was an affectionate person by nurture, he'd always been touchy. Hugs. Hands-on the shoulder. Leaning against people. A casual arm around the waist. Lounging against Noctis, Iggy, and Gladio in the tent. Even holding their hands when shit got scary in tombs and caves. Noct didn't mind, Ignis resigned and Gladio would laugh but enjoy it too. So him being so professional and reserved around her in the cruel confines of the Ministerial building had been tough. He whimpered and sobbed like a puppy for days inwardly, needing to hold her but not being allowed. Well, not anymore. The door was locked and there was no one else there to tell him to ' _jolly well calm yourself down_ '. Jeez thanks, Iggy, what are you, my grandma?

Swiftly, he grabbed her and before she knew what happened she was under him, between his thighs and body on show. “I don't mean just _there,_ perv,” he feigned indignation and watched as she fell about in laughter and apologised. “And so we're clear. I love you too, you bigger dummy,” he brought his face to hers, locking her into a kiss. Magic dashed across his lips, licking like a static shock, shooting across his nerves.

“You look incredible with long hair, let's not tell Iris all her hard work has gone to waste though?” He ran his fingers through long white, wiry tresses, bringing them to his lips all the while watching her eyes. It was longer than her body, growing as she'd transformed by the docks and when she changed back it stayed, a bold reminder of the power that resided within her. When he carried her to the room he'd had a hard time carrying it and her. Umbra barked at his heels to remind him to pick up the loose ends. Now it sat in coils and tumbled across the plush king-sized bed, spiraling away from her like drifts of snow and he'd be damned if didn't add to how turned on she made him.

“I kinda like it. I might just keep it, saves cutting it all off every time and if you like it then that's a bonus,” she graced him with a half shrug and a smile. Genuine, sultry.

He scored his nails against her bare arms, voice shuddering as he drew pink lines along chilled skin. Knowing only that he needed her. Battling with his guilt and worthlessness. “Gods I don't deserve this,” he uttered with a sad half-laugh drawing his mouth into a tight line as Obsidian roused below him. His best friend was in a coma for fuck's sake and he was what – scratching an itch? Sating the imposter that sat in the darkness of himself. Needing to feel wanted and valued as his friends lay wounded and heartbroken.

“Gods have no place here,” she stated, guiding his face to hers. “Only you, only me.”

Who was she kidding, she was a god. She was a god and he was pathetic, unworthy. Spineless and punching well above his weight. He was ashamed of how much he wanted to take her, to hold all of her with all of him and touch her until he was so stimulated he would forget everything but her. Shamed by how much his body was yearning to feel hers. Every curve, every wobble, every imperfection and consume it.

“Prompto.”

She called to him.

“Look at me, _my heart._ ”

Long lashes fluttered as he strained to look at her face.

“Let's forget everything else,” she pleaded. “Just for a little while. I want you to make me forget everything but you.”

Words died in his lungs. Only actions would do. Prompto brought her closer, digging his hands into soft flesh, taking her mouth in a flurry of eager and trembling kisses. He wanted to make her feel good, to feel pleasure by his hand. To do as she commanded – to apologise for failing her during the battle. Lips, tongue, and teeth explored her skin. The way it tasted salty and sweet; how the layer of magic danced across his tongue. As he touched her, Prompto unceremoniously removed his lounge pants, taking away the embarrassment of their previous encounter and removing the option of her focusing on his own pleasure for the time being. Once his pants hit the floor he moved between her thighs, prying them apart with ease. He would admit to no one but this was one of his favourite views of her. Soft mounds, with access to one of the most intimate parts of her. And the look on her face as he found her _yes_ zones; he wore this like a badge of pride. Like right now – as he plied his tongue against the inside of her right thigh near her pelvis. Gritted teeth, heavy breathing, and eyes that needed no explanation.

That look of his. Violet eyes against pink pitted cheeks. Buried between her thighs and making her feel things no one else was capable of. It wasn't just that he was wicked with his tongue and bold with his hands, it was him. His excitement and urgency, his natural comfort and confidence in exploring her body. Just watching him got her excited in return. His touch and the absolute pleasure he was drawing from her was a mind-blowing bonus. His face felt warm against her pelvis, lips vibrated across her labia in a soft, yet satisfied hum. His tongue homed in her clit, shrouding it in slow licks and soft pops as he took it in his lips.

“Prompto!” Obsidian sang as pleasured coursed through her already sensitive body. His hands curled tighter around the meat of her thighs, holding her in place so tight it would most certainly bruise.

Prompto was drowning in sensations. The taste of her slick, the smell of her arousal, the sound of delight. He wanted more, no, he couldn't get enough. He retreated, licking his lips and getting to his knees. His hands snaked under her hips and with a surprised yelp he brought her along and up, body resting against his, legs swung over his shoulders and her sex right beneath his chin. Prompto held her by the waist, making a show of it as he ran his hands down her torso, along her throat and back to her hips. She resisted a little bit and wriggled.

“What are you doing Prom?” She asked in a hushed whisper, almost embarrassed at how exposed he'd made her.

Prompto winked, body heated and heart racing as he let her in on his plan. “I want to watch you,” his fingers dug in either side of her spine. He left a trail of kisses on the inside of her hot thigh. His eyes reminded her of crushed velvet, vibrant and sparkling as he closed the gap. “I want you to come for me, as hard as you can.”

Obsidian gasped for air as he went down on her again. Eating her out with such vigour she thought she might pass out. Her body shook against his, mounting pleasure overtook her. She could feel his rock hard erection against her back, it just made her wetter, more determined to have him. Fingers grabbed at sheets, limbs trembled and her magic rose to the surface, threatening to lose control.

Prompto urged her on with dirty platitudes and private allegories. He could feel her body tensing against him, especially when his tongue dove into her vagina. She whimpered and begged at him and he lived for the wild look in her eye as he suckled on her clit. She was _so_ close. She was so wet and loud and covered in hot blushes. Obsidian was embarrassed, gods help anyone if they walked in right now. What a sight, but she'd be damned if he didn't know what he was doing and if she didn't want to feel like this forever. Oh. Here it was, that heat. But more and she had no control because he wasn't slowing down. All of her muscles constricted, words turned to short yelps and her orgasm rolled over her like thunder. A conundrum of hot/cold as these feelings of stimulation turned her to mush. Her body shook and she called for him to stop – at least she thinks she did. Prompto prolonged her orgasm as long as he could, running his tongue with each convulsion and feeling giddy at her inability to think.

“ _My heart._ Prompto! Please!” She yelped, amongst brittle moans.

He guided her down and shimmied away from the bed, admiring his handiwork. She lay on her back, knees together, shuddering as her quaking pleasure subsided. A beautiful hue tinted her cheeks matching the deep rouge of her lips.

He ached to be within her.

Prompto was perched still on his knees over her, watching as she roused from her grace. The next thing he knew he was flat on his back, a tide of white hair and flushed cheeks filled his peripheral, cold hands wandered his torso and bright eyes consumed him with an unforgettable lust.

“Your turn,” Obsidian purred, hand lowering between her pelvis and his. Grabbing his cock by the base with the gentlest of touches. “I've wanted to do this since Caem.”

Her mouth was over him in an instant, cool tongue traveling his length with eager enthusiasm. Prompto writhed into the sheets, body wriggling against her intense movements. He felt her nose hit his pubic bone and the tip of his cock her throat, she moaned around him, lingering amongst the discomfort of him filling her throat just to hear the strained curses from parted lips.

_Fuck._

With a pop she detached herself from him, doing as he did, admiring his undoing. Obsidian licked her lips, tasting his musky smell and layer of pre-cum on her tongue. He whimpered, incapable of verbally demanding his own pleasure and sought her eyes, hoping she'd catch his message. She ran her hands the length of his torso, plying kisses into lightly dusted thighs, getting closer to his cock each time.

“Obsidian – _please,”_ Prompto whined, trying ever so hard not to touch himself. Erection bobbing against his stomach.

“You're so impatient,” she tutted. Running her tongue the length of his happy trail. He threw his head back in a broken half sob. “Alright, I get it. Don't hold back.”

She took him back into her mouth, no pretence of warming up. One handheld the base of his cock, the other wandered between his inner thigh and his balls. Obsidian could feel him pulsing against her tongue, with each sweep of her mouth he got harder, each moan and vibration brought him closer to his end.

It was dizzying, she'd never done anything like this. Never been this forward, this demanding, this unrestrained. Prompto thought maybe it was the excess magic that gave her this heightened libido, or maybe the magic just relaxed her inhibitions? She was intoxicating to be around when she went all out – just like Noct. You could get drunk on the visual display of power alone, imagine wielding it? Noct had said so himself – holding that much power made you do one of two things; fight or fuck. Sometimes, he recalled in an almost embarrassingly intimate moment between himself and his best friend, one wasn't enough. Sometimes, you had to do both. Fight something, then fuck something, even if it was yourself. Prompto felt very lucky, he'd never felt this good in his short life and he very much hoped there were many more times like this to come. A wave of pleasure drew him from his thoughts, he used her long hair like a reign; grabbing it in bunches, tight and yanking on it in time to her movements. He watched with rapture as her lips took his length in whole, wrapping her tongue around the muscle as an erotic mix of saliva and pre-cum worked as a lube for her actions. Up. Down. Up. Down. Her eyes find his, her own hair acting like a frame to his aroused face,

He bucked his hips, tensed his buttocks, the air left his lungs. He whimpered her name, desperately trying not buck into her own thrusts as the debauched sounds of her lips swam in his ears.

“Obi...Obi – I'm gonna –” He warned her.

She sped up, rhythm gone, replaced with messy deep-throating, determined to finish him. Her jaw ached and lips felt puffy – but it was worth it for his reactions. The way his hips raised up, his cock hit the top of her mouth and his hands bundled into her scalp to anchor himself. She wanted him to come, to fall apart in her, to feel blistering, unbearable pleasure at her hands. Prompto's voice was loud and hoarse, his moaning was borderline warbled as his mind melted and body reached euphoria.

Prompto fell apart. He came hard. Filling her throat with his spend. Drowning in visceral pleasure as she choked on his cock, lapping up his load, and looking upon him with unfathomable longing.

She whined, entire body twinging with lust, amplified by magic as he fell against the sheets. “I need you in me. Right _now_.”

Prompto's pink freckled-dashed cheeks were brought to a coy smile as he rode out the aftershocks of his orgasm. “Look who's impatient, now.”

He pushed her against the plush Accordo sheets, kissed her hard and sheathed himself within her cool cunt. He could feel her muscles squeeze against him, slick with need and eager to rut. Her hips wriggled against him with an impatient twinge, forcing their pelvis' together in urgency. Yet, remarkably, Prompto held firm. He looked upon his lover, taking in her blissful state.

“Astrals, you're fucking gorgeous,” he pushed some strands of long, white, hair away from her peach hazed cheeks. “How did I get so lucky, huh?”

She nuzzled against him, desperate to be touching at as many points as possible, catching his lips in a sweet kiss. “I was thinking the exact same thing. That and if you don't start moving soon, I'm going to pin you to the sheets and fuck you myself.”

Prompto was taken aback but aroused by her blatant statement. “Is that a promise?” He smirked.

“ _My heart,”_ he could see her chest rising and falling in agitation, so he moved.

They made love for hours, to the brink of their stamina and beyond. Touching, stimulating and colliding in all of the ways their journey had never allowed. Prompto took all of her worries away. Her failures, the battle, everything had changed. But in the saccharine hours they spent alone Obsidian felt like she was enough. He brought her to dizzying orgasms three more times before the night was through, each time she thought he was done, his hands would wander. Cupping her breasts, rolling over her soft stomach, parting thick thighs and rubbing at the pearl between them until she allowed him to enter her once more. He came that final time and borderline cried her name, sensitive and overstimulated, Prompto slipped from her body and pulled her close. Shivering as her soft skin crashed against his.

His heartbeat in time to hers.

She would never feel this safe and warm again.

“Thank you, for this,” she whispered after a long time of listening to his breathing return to normal and feeling his heartbeat slow down.

He held her tighter like he still didn't quite believe it. “That's what I should be saying to you. This was–”

Obsidian sighed, content. “Ours,” she hummed as she rolled onto her side, burying herself into the crux of his shoulder. “This was ours.”

“Y-yeah. Are you alright, don't you need to go to the bathroom or something?” She could smell the sweat from his skin, they both were covered in a layer of sweat, come and sea salt. Neither had bathed since the battle, and she could still feel his seed dripping between her thighs.

“Just give me two minutes, then we'll both go. I could use a shower, and maybe some help washing my hair,” she let out a small laugh, the long tendrils rustled with her head. Some pieces had tumbled off the edge of the bed, Obsidian could feel the weight against her scalp.

Prompto kissed the top of her head. “Sure thing, just let me phone and ask if they have twenty bottles of shampoo and conditioner.”

They laughed playfully, knowing full well their moment of joy was coming to an end.

**One month later**

The train journey to Tenebrae had just started, they'd only been out of the station for a few hours. Obsidian was thankful, the drive through the Accordo had been a nightmare, no one was really talking and she'd taken up most of the driving since Iggy, well – It was good to get away from them, if only for five minutes. Noctis and Gladio's spat gave her a raging headache, and if she was honest, it made her a little bit nauseous.

The carriage wobbled as she made her way to the bathroom, her bladder had been really full today, she'd been drinking none stop since she woke and nothing she drunk could sate the thirst. She dove through some of the other passengers, apologising as she bumped into them and making polite conversation as she dived for the cubicle. As she locked the door she noticed the rife smell and it made her hurl. Thankfully the only thing she had in her stomach was water, so it all came back up easy enough. The sooner they were stationary the better. She cleaned her face and went to the toilet, groaning as she did, the smell hitting the back of her throat again.

Obsidian emerged from the public toilet to a little old lady and her grandson waiting patiently for her.

The woman smiled and said. “My first was like that too, so don't worry, it'll pass soon.”

“I'm sorry?”

“My son, he gave me morning sickness too. As did this little rascal to his mother,” she took her creased hands and gave the boy a quick pat on his shoulders. “Ale and burdock always helped me, though everyone is different.”

Obsidian looked at the woman confused. “I'm not –”

The lady looked embarrassed. “Oh sorry, please forgive me! I'm usually pretty spot on with these things, I used to be a midwife.”

_I can't be – I had contraceptive fitted_ , she thought to herself.

_You changed Obsidian, your scars have gone, all of them._

Then it hit her. Her transformation had done more than take her scars, it had changed, _everything._ Including the IUD she had fitted at the hunters guild.

_Fuck. “_ I'm sorry, will you excuse me. I have to go.”

“Of course, I do hope you feel better soon.” The lady ushered her grandson along to the bathroom and left Obsidian in her thoughts.

She rushed back to her carriage and sat opposite the Raven haired prince. Even in his pit of despair, he noticed her change in attitude and up-tight appearance.

“Hey, are you alright?” He asked, tired eyes looking across to her.

“Yup – just never been on a train before, you know?” Her hand flung to her mouth to stop the words coming out. _I think I'm pregnant. Your best friend is going to be a dad. How do you feel about being an uncle? “_ Where's Prompto and Iggy gone?” She asked instead.

Noctis sighed and gave a weighty shrug. “I think they went to the dining car, I wasn't really paying any attention.”

Tenebraen countryside trundled past, it was all rather interesting all of a sudden.

The Prince leaned forwards, pushing hair away from his eyes. “You sure you're alright, you look – sick.”

_I'm pregnant. “_ I'm fine.”

He reached for her clammy hands. “Do you want me to find a medic, or see if Iggy has something in his overhead luggage?”

_I'm pregnant. “_ I just need something to eat, I think.”

Noctis sighed, his skin grey in pallor and eyes rimmed with deep purple lines. “Alright, just – if you wanna talk. I'm here, kay?”

“Noct I – ”

Above their heads, the tannoy sprung to life. “Ladies and Gentlemen we are an hour from our next stop is Cartanica, that is our next stop is Cartanica.”

Noctis let go of her hands and rolled his head back against the vinyl seat, sucking the breath across his teeth. “Suppose we'd best get some rest, the next tomb isn't far off.” He sounded defeated, flat and exhausted.

But Obsidian agreed, they would all need rest for what was to come.


End file.
